Enchanting Aqua Eyes
by Akira-of-the-wolves
Summary: Madoka Amano is ready to start a new school year at a new school. She thinks everything is perfect, but super strange. unknown to her that a new student three years ago was murdered. Now she's been pulled spiral of terrible crimes by a small blond boy and 'Yo-Yo' as she tries to solve the crime.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this, tell me if it's good or not and maybe i'll continue it.

Madoka Amano sat clicking around on her laptop, completely and utterly board. She just moved here and had no one to hang out with and her parents were not home. "Hmm, whats this?" she clicked on the email she had gotten.

Congratulations! Miss Madoka Amano you have been accepted into Metal Fight Bey Academy. We found your application outstanding! We will be expecting you at school next week with your bags packed and ready to move into your dorm room.

If you have any questions please feel free to email me back.

Immortal Phoenix (principle Ryo Hagane)

Classes-

-Homeroom

-Bey mechanics

-Advanced Algebra

-Gym

-Lunch

-Science

-History

-study hall

All students are required to be in there dorm rooms by eight at night. Boys should not be in the girls dorm building for any reason and vice versa. The school uniform must be worn properly everyday classed are held. You will be allowed off the school grounds every weekend, but must be back before ten at night. While bey battling you and the opponent must battle in a bey dish.

We hope you enjoy your time at Metal Bey Academy.

Madoka jumped up with joy "I really got in!" she smiled "wait, they said I have to stay in a dorm? Oh, well I can learn so much about fixing beys!" Madoka feel back on her bed. 'I can't wait until next Monday...' was her last thought until she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"Madoka, honey, get up! We have to drive you to school and your uniform is hear!" Madoka's mom shouted from down stairs, unaware that Madoka had been up for two hours. Madoka ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "your uniform is here" her mom handed her a package.

"Now go change and get you backpack." Her step dad laughed at her excitement.

"OK!" madoka changed and looked at her self in the mirror. A burgundy blazer jacked, white button up shirt, very dark blue/black skirt with black legging and her black boots. "Well, its not the cutest outfit..." she sighed, grabbed her books and ran out to the car.

When the school came into Madoka's view she gasped, it was gigantic! "I change my mind, I don't need this! I'll get lost and and-"

"Madoka, were all ready parked. Come on and get your bag, the principal has a student waiting for us." Her mother frowned. Madoka collected her books and trailed behind her mom.

When they made it to the main entrance a brown haired boy was waiting with a black haired boy. "You must be Madoka Amano!" the brunette greeted the two, "I'm Chao Xin and this is my step brother Dashan."

"It's very nice to meet you" Madoka smiled. Chao Xin and Dashan lead the two down the halls and to the Principals office.

"If you need any help finding your way around feel free to ask us" Dashan and Chao Xin waved goodbye and left them to see the principal.

"Principal Hagane?" Madoka knocked on the door and was greeted by a blond man wearing some kind of outfit and a mask (it's the Immortal Phoenix!) "Um, I'm Madoka Amano the new student."

"Oh! Your here, one minute." the man removed the mask and took his long coat off. "Now here is everything you need classes, room key, who your roommate is and a couple other things. Your classes will start tomorrow. My name is principal Ryo Hagane, but I prefer to be called the Immortal Phoenix!" he stated with a goofy smile.

"Eh? OK, then..." Madoka left Ryo to his stuff and went for her dorm.

"This school is strange, huh? Pretty lady." a voice asked and tugged the bottom of her jacket. "Well there's a lot you need to know..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Madoka POV**

"This school is strange, huh? Pretty lady." a voice asked and tugged the bottom of her jacket. "Well, there's a lot you need to know..." I turned around and saw a little blond boy with emerald green eyes.

"Who are you? What do I need to know?" I crouched down to his eye level.

"Yu! What are you doing?" a ginger haired boy put his hand on his shoulder. "I bet our new guest wants to go unpack and rest! Yeah, shes probably super tiered!" he smiled at me. "I'm Ginga Hagane, do you want some help unpacking?"

"Ginga Hagane" I repeated.

"Ryuga! Dynamis! Why don't you help our guest get settled in" Ginga called over two boys. One of them had light gray hair that covered his right eye, tanned skin and enchanting blue eyes. The taller boy had snow white hair with a red patch, amber eyes and a head piece of some sort.

"Stop Ginga she has to know what happened!" Yu pushed him away.

"Tendo, STOP IT!" Ryuga picked up the younger and tossed him over his shoulder. "Little brat." Ryuga left with a kicked and yelling Yu.

"Ignore him he has an over active imagination" Dynamis turned toward me "do you want some help?"

"No offense but I'd rather have a girl help me or do it myself."

"Suit yourself." Ginga and Dynamis left me alone in the court yard. 'These people are so strange...I wounder what was up with that Yu kid.' I continued my walk to her dorm. I smiled in relief, finally i'll be able to relax! I opened the door and flinched, the smell made me cringe. I looked around, OK, a suspicious looking liquid and a non-breathing boy in the corner, what a great way to start off my first day of school...

I stepped closer to the boy, "are you ok? D-Do you need help?"

"P-Please help me..." he whispered in a raspy tone.

"Hey! You must be my roommate!" I turned to the door to see a dark haired girl with violet eye's smiling, "I'm Mei-Mei!"

"Get him some help! He-he..." I looked around. Gone; everything was gone, the blood, the boy, everything just vanished.

"Who no ones here, silly! Your just worn out from all of this. Get some sleep and tomorrow i'll help you adjust and unpack."

"If you say so." I sighed and got ready for bed.

Later on that night I noticed Mei-Mei had left somewhere early in the morning. I pretended to be asleep and let her leave. I layed staring at the walls, 'everyone here is so strange and what was up with that boy? He was cute, but odd looking, he had brown hair with orange extensions on the side, and he had orange paint under his green eye's, and deathly pale eye's, he wore the male uniform (same as girls, but black dress pants and dress shoes) and his skin was deathly pale. What happened to him though? And what was Yu talking about?' I closed my eye's for a second, but opened them a minute later and saw the boy again; sitting on top of me. Out of habit I screamed, who wouldn't if a strange guy was on top of them? The door opened and a boy came in,

"What wrong!?" I looked above me and again the mysterious boy had vanished again. The boy sat down in front of me. "I'm Kyoya Tategami."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Kyoya Tategami" the boy sat in front of Madoka.

"I'm madoka-"

"Amano?" he finished.

"How do you know my last name!" she freaked out a little.

"You had a cousin named Hikaru Hasama, right?" Madoka shuck her head yes. "Me and her attended here in our first year here together. We didn't get along, but I always over herd her talking about you. I herd she went missing little over a year ago, after her boyfriend died."

"Yeah, she ran away. We were like sisters" Madoka sighed sadly.

"Have you seen something strange yet? Like a ghost?" how did he know about that? Madoka looked past Kyoya's shoulder and saw the boy again; who was looking at Kyoya intently.

"Yes, he's behind you right now!" Madoka shouted in shock.

"I know I see him to...I want to find out who killed him. We were step brothers, he was my only family and friend. And I thought maybe you would help me solve his case." Kyoya looked at her hopefully.

"I'm not sure about it...What if-"

"Just think about it, please!? And meet me in the basement at midnight once everyones asleep." Kyoya got up and glanced at the boy "Then I'll tell you everything you need to know."

The two parted ways before class started. Madoka put her uniform on and brushed her hair out. She meet up with Mei-Mei and she led Madoka to their Home room.

"Class this is Madoka Amano our new student, treat her with kindness and don't leave her out of activities." the teacher smiled at her "you can call me Doji."

"It's very nice to meet all of you" Madoka took her seat near the back in front of an empty seat. As Doji began a lecture Madoka looked at her reflection in the window, then she saw the boys too. He looked at her, smiled and mouthed the name 'Nile'. "that must be his name" Madoka murmured and turned her attention back to Doji. She couldn't shake the feeling of someone across the room watching her and there was also Nile making faces at her.

The day went by slowly and Madoka was soon ready to meet Kyoya in the basement. She silently ran down the halls and down several flights of stairs. It was very dark and that scared her a little. "Kyoya?" she saw the outline of a person coming at her. It wasn't Kyoya, Madoka found that out when a knife cut the side of her cheek.

"I won't let you find out who killed him! He doesn't deserve to be put to peace." The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't figure out who and all she wanted to do was get away from the crazy guy.

"Hey! Madoka is that you?" The guy with the knife jumped and ran in the other direction. "Madoka that is you!" a blond boy came into view.

"C-Chris?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Chris?" Madoka looked at the blond boy, her ex-boyfriend.

"Madoka, I knew it was you!" he smiled and took her hand; helping her up. Chris took the brunette back up stairs and to her dorm.

"Thanks Chris, Kyoya told me to meet him he didn't show though."

"Kyoya? Why are you talking to him?"

"He-"

"You shouldn't talk to him. Hes messed up, sick in the head!" Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "Wait...you not going out with him, ARE YOU!?"

"No! I- just go away Chris. I don't like you one bit!" Madoka said.

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that, maybe me and you can go out sometime and-" a book from Madokas shelf fell and hit the boys head. "Ow!" another, much bigger, book fell and another. Soon Chris left Madoka alone.

"Hey its you again" Madoka looked and saw Nile sitting on the shelf.

"I hate guys like that, don't you Madoka?" Nile broadly checked his nails, not that it mattered; he's dead.

"What happened to you?" Madoka asked. Nile disappeared then re-appeared next to Madoka on her bed.

"Its all a blur, can't seem to remember a thing." Nile sighed sadly, he put his head on her shoulder and looked up with tear filled eyes. "Will you be my friend, I haven't got any."

"Sure Nile, I need a friend too" Madoka and nile smiled at each other, 'Am I falling for a ghost?' she asked her self.

"Madoka!" Kyoya slammed the door open. "You don't believe Chris right? I'm not crazy, I'm perfectly normal; mostly" Nile quickly disappeared with a small yelp.

"Of course not Kyoya, now please tell me what happened to Nile" Madoka sat Kyoya down and begged him.

"Me and Nile went to school together three years ago, my parents had adopted him. We were brothers and best friends. After a few months he started acting really strange and ignored me. So one day when I went to talk to him he was...dead" Kyoya sounded a little obsessive the first part of the story, but calmed down near the end.

"Thats all?"

"I could go into further detail, but I cant it hurts to think about it."

"OK, you better leave before someone heres you." Kyoya left and Madoka got changed for bed. She felt a two pairs of eyes on her. She saw Nile and got him to leave. Though she still felt someone watching her, but who? Madoka ignored the feeling her best and layed down for bed.

"Madoka?"

"Nile?"

"I'll protect you from that guy that attacked you and anyone else who tries to harm you while your trying to solve my case. I'll also watch over you."

"Thanks. I promise I wont give up on you, your my friend and I want you to remember your life before you were killed." Madoka mumbled and drifted to sleep. Although unknown to her someone was studying her actions from outside her window, and was ready to finished her off. So they climbed through the unlocked window and slowly crept toward Madoka. And for some reason Nile couldn't find it in him to alert his new friend. So the figure grabbed her.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the song, its Where Butterflies Never Die by Broken Iris.

Madoka's eyes flew open at the feeling of someones arms around her. A hooded figure held her tight against them. Slowly the figure pulled Madoka out of bed and sat her on the floor. "I'm going to kill you just like I killed Nile!" they didn't sound like a normal person though, they used some type of artificial voice; like what the detective used in some anime she had watched(Death Note!). "Now, get on you knees and put one of theses in." Madoka got on her knees and took the headphones. "press play" she did.

"Float on to the painted sky, where dreams will be unified. As I slip inside..." the music began to play. 'I don't get it, was this what Nile was doing before he died? Listening to the beautiful song with out any clue what this person was going to do?' Madoka broke from her thoughts when she felt the tip of a knife pressed against the back of her neck.

"Multiply humanity, Harmonize insanity. Shedding light of remedy, Pulling tight of clarity. Shattered glass, In flower beds. Humanize, Inhuman ends." the song went on with a relaxing flow to it. The killed tipped her head down and lifted the knife a little up.

Madoka noticed Nile was sitting in front of her. He was on his knees just like her, but he looked like he was in black and white. 'Whats happening?' Nile had headphones in to and was listening to the same song. Madoka noticed the same guy behind Nile. "Is this what happened?"

"Just watch and you'll see what going to do to you!" the guy growled. Madoka watched very frightened. And when the murder happened she backed away and closed her eyes.

"Float on, To the painted skies. Where dreams will be unified. As I'm swept inside, Were butterflies-  
Utilize surrendering, When silence forced, To you it seems. Sterilize your mentality, Compromise your reality. Restful mind, And peaceful eyes. When sound is gone, Than you will find-"

Even with the music playing she could Niles voice, the sounds. She closed her eyes tighter. "Nile..." she mumbled in sadness. He died when he was so young, and he didn't even get a chance to fight for himself. Madoka herd the killer laugh; a dark and cruel laugh, which sent sievers around her body.

"now then-"

"Madoka?"

Someone knocked on the door. The killed gripped Madokas arm tighter. He lent down and whispered in her ear, "next time I'll make sure _**you**_ die!" they let go and jumped out of the window and took off into the woods.

"Madoka" a shy looking boy came in. "Oh-oh my! I'm Demure" the boy ran to Madokas side. "You're bleeding!"

"It's all the same for the Dreamers, It's all the same, For us, For us. Float on, To the painted sky. Where dreams will be unified, As I'm swept inside." Madoka dropped down onto all fours while taking deep breaths.

"wha-?" the song was close to ending. "I'm bleeding?" Madoka brushed her fingers on the back of her neck. Yup she had a large cut going down her neck gushing out crimson blood.

"You need to go to the nurse!" he panicked and took her hand, lifting her up.

"N-No thats ok. I'm fine! I can take of it myself!" madoka shoved Demure out the door and leaned against the door. Madoka looked down at her uniform and saw a stray strand of hair; green hair to be exact. "_kyoya_!" she gasped. Was it really kyoya? The guy who said he wanted to know who hurt Nile?

"Hold on, To the painted sky. Where we will be unified, As I stand inside. Where butterflies, Never die. (Will never die.) Where butterflies-" Madoka jumped, she had forgotten about the music. She jumped again when someone began to bang on the door.

"**MADOKA!**" Kyoya shouted from the other side.

"Ky-Kyoya?!" she felt tears in her eyes. What is he going to do? Madoka was pushed to the floor when Kyoya forced to door open.

"Float on, To the painted skies. Where dreams will be unified. As I'm swept inside, Were butterflies-" the song ended that minute and Madoka found her self crying uncontrollably.

"I've been looking for you!" he said.

OK, writing that took forever! Anyways I need a few OC's maybe three or four. If you want send me one, here is the form. I also need s brother/sister for Kyoya and Madoka.

Name-

Age-

Personality-

Outfit-

outfit 2-

Pet(optional)-

Sibling(if you want Kyoya of Madoka)-


	6. Chapter 6

"I've been looking for you!" Kyoya stood above Madoka. His expression was scary intense. Madoka continued her sobbing. "I'm going to end this here and now!"

"N-No please I wont tell anyone what you did to Nile!" she begged. Kyoya's eyes widened in shock.

"You know that I kissed him!?"

"yes-wait what?" Madoka asked confused.

"Before Nile was killed I told him I loved him and we kissed..."

"Oh...um, what did you want to end?"

"Stop looking for Nile's killer. Promise me you wont put yourself in danger anymore, Nile's dead and he doesn't need to know." Kyoya looked Madoka in the eye. He was serious and Madoka didn't know what to say. She wanted to help Nile, but what would Kyoya do to her if she said no? Would he try to kill her, like earlier? Or is he even the killer?.

"If you want me to...I will." Of course Madoka had no intention to stop looking for the killer; especially after he attacked her.

"Thanks Madoka! I never really liked Nile anyways!" Kyoya smiled and held a hand out for Madoka to take. Madoka didn't take his hand and got up herself; she was careful not to let him out of her sight.

"Kyoya do you have any family?"

"I only have my dad left, my mom died in a house fire..." Kyoya looked down. Madoka suddenly felt bad for the greenette, but quickly got over it.

"Well Kyoya its almost past curfew so you should be getting back to you dorm, all the way across the school, and I'm going to go get cleaned up so...I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." She opened her door and gestured him to leave. Kyoya, very reluctantly, left. 'Finally i'm was alone, what if that killer comes back!? And wheres Nile, he said he'd protect me!' Madoka sighed and pulled her phone out. "Hey Tsubasa, I need your help finding someone."

"Madoka? Tell me who, I can find anyone!" Tsubasa could be herd on the other line clicking on a computer.

"His last name it Tategami, I don't have if first name, but he has a son named Kyoya Tategami and his mom died in a house fire."

"Hang on." Madoka could hear Tsubasa typing and clicking around on his computer. "I have a Mr. Takahasi Tategami, Seren Tategami, Kakeru Tategami, and a Kyoya Tategami. They also had an adopted son named Nile Tategami, are they who you looking for?" Tsubasa asked.

"yeah, could you send me the files?"

"There on their way Miss. Amano!" Tsubasa laughed to himself.

"Thanks, I'll keep in touch with you." Madoka hung her cell up and pulled her laptop from under her bed. Sure enough the files were there and ready to be read. Madoka closed the curtains and locked the door, she opened the files to see all five had been sent. "First Takahasi." she began to read the oldest Tategami's file.

_**Name/ Tategami Kakeru**_

_**sex/ male **_

_**status/ alive**_

_**age/ 13**_

_**Takahasi's wife, Seren Tategami, died three years after giving birth to her youngest son Kakeru. Her oldest, Kyoya Tategami, was the main suspect in the house fire. The investigation proved no real evidence toward Kyoya, but the mental state of the eldest son was seriously questioned. eight years later Kyoya was accused of pushing eleven year old Kakeru down a well; all charges were dropped weeks later. On October 25 2014 Kyoya reported Kakeru missing. thirteen year old Kakeru had been found burred alive in the woods just behind the Tategami's residence. Kakeru testified against his brother, but Kyoya was found not guilty. Kakeru is alive and living in a foster home. Attending Metal Cities, North coast high school.**_

"Kyoya got away every time..." Madoka wrote down Kakeru's address and scrolled down.

_**Name/ Tategami Kyoya**_

_**sex/ Male**_

_**age/ seventeen**_

_**status/ alive and potentially dangerous!**_

_**Kyoya was charged with attempted murder twice, but charges were dropped both times. After several test and input from several physiologists we have determined Kyoya to be very ill. Do to request from Takahasi, his father, Kyoya was not put up in a institution and left to live freely. **_

"Oh, no! Chris was right, Kyoya isn't well at all!"

_**Name/ Tategami Nile**_

_**age/**_

that was all Madoka could read about Nile before her screen went black. "what? No!" she shouted before grabbing her phone. The second she picked up her device it rang. "Unknown number..." she pressed ignore. Again it rang "blocked number..." the rain outside began to pour harder against her window when she herd knocking on her window. The phone continued to ring, over and over again. And when lighting struck she saw a slim figure outside her window...with a weapon of some sort...


	7. Chapter 7

The phone continued to ring, over and over again. And when lighting struck she saw a slim figure outside her window...with a weapon of some sort. Madoka screamed and backed away from her window. "W-Whats going on?!" she asked her self and looked at the figure again. Madoka took her phone and answered it. "Hello?'

"Let me in" the voice on the other line was small and smooth, almost like the person was younger and frightened.

"Mmm" Madoka whined and unlocked her window with cation. The boy outside slowly climbed in, stumbling in the process. He closed and locked the window once again. He looked up and saw Madoka backed into the corner. He stood up and removed his hood to reveal his face. Madoka let out I sigh of relief and smiled, 'Good its not Kyoya, but this boy looks like him.'

"My name is Tategami Kakeru."

"Kyoya's little brother?!"

"Yes, Yu Tendo told me you had gotten involved with Kyoya. Now don't get me wrong if you love kyoya I wont-"

"What!? I'm NOT and NEVER will be 'involved' with him!" Madoka shouted. 'Yu, that little _**rat!**_"

"Sorry, but anyways as you might know Kyoya isn't well ever since the accident happened he's been ill." Kakeru sat down and patted the spot next to him, signaling that Madoka sat next to him. She did and looked at Kakeru. He looked a lot like Kyoya; shorter forest green hair, clear blue eyes, he even dressed the same to.

"What accident?"

"Kyoya went missing for about a year, he didn't tell us what happened and he came home with some strange Nile boy. I didn't Nile he was weird, and Kyoya started to hate me when I told mom all the bad things they did." Kakeru stopped and took a breath "thats why Kyoya set that fire he wanted mom out of the picture because she wanted to get rid of Nile."

"Nile did bad things?"

"No" he sighed "Kyoya always got me and him in trouble, he had issues and dad refused to send him to the places that could've helped him."

"Thats terrible" Madoka frowned.

"Then kyoya shoved me down a well one day, and last Halloween he buried me alive. He never liked me much..." Kakeru looked up and said "I know Kyoya Killed Nile and I came here to help you catch him."

"But Kakeru He's your brother, I mean, can you really do that to him?" 

"I love him, even after he tried to kill me I still love him and I know deep down he'll love everyone he meets, he can't express it though. Even though It Pains me to do this to Kyoya it has to be done before he tries to harm anyone else" Kakeru dropped his head and forced back his sobs. "Kyoya either needs to die or he needs to be in an institution where there take care of him!"

"I understand Kakeru, we'll get him." Madoka wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him." Madoka looked over his shoulder to see Nile sitting on the window edge, in front of the moon; his head down and tears spilling from his closed eyes. Suddenly Madoka felt the need to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakeru's Pov

The next day Madoka woke up with me at the foot of her bed; sleeping peacefully. Madoka herd her phone buzz. "Who could that be?" she picked it up the text read,

'Madoka meet me at the bey shop down town at eight tonight, don't be late and come alone

~Yu

Madoka yawned and checked the time, 11:30. I shifted and opened my eyes.

"Morning"

"Morning" I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. "I'm goona go shower."

I know Madoka waited for me to close the door before jumping up. She raced toward the messenger bag I had brought with me. She took the items out and began to 'investigate.' Nothing much just a book, jacket, a beyblade and a phone! She looked around and powered on the phone. She sighed the was nothing to be suspicious about.

Later on after the we cleaned up we went down to the Cafe just outside of the Academy. we ordered and began to plan a way to get kyoya.

"I hate to say it but we might have to attack him. You know catch him off gaurd." I said.

"I don't know, how do we get him alone? and we don't even have any evidence that he killed him."

"we'll follow him!" I sprung up with excitement, I like to spy on people! "we'll spy on him all day today."

"That might work, great idea Kakeru! Let's get going!" Madoka Stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Hey! wait, can't we eat first? I'm starving!"

Madoka ignored me and pulled me back to the Academy court yard. "kyoya should be around here" the we spotted him.

Kyoya was finishing up a beybattle with Ginga. "Hmm, we need disguises!"

"No…" She told me at first, but now were at the costume shop. "Yeah, I'm a persuasive guy."

"All you did was get on your knees and beg" Madoka laughed to herself while waiting for me to find the perfect cover.

"Put these on!"

"Perfect cover right?"

"What am I wearing?" Madoka looked at the clothing she was wearing. A white sun dress, sun glasses and a hat.

"duh, your a-a" Madoka sighed and changed back into her school uniform.

"We don't need these." Madoka took my hand and pulled me from the store.

madoka and I followed my brother into woods behind the school.

Madoka POV

Me and Kakeru followed Kyoya almost all day and all he did was look at birds and talk about politics to himself. Soon I realized that this is pointless and was going to tell Kakeru when I noticed, "Why do you have a fake mustache on?"

"Its my cover, I'm a potato farmer from Venezuela." I sighed Kakeru was a nice guy and all, but sometimes its like he doesn't think about stuff. "Kakeru we should head back, kyoya isn't up to anything right now."

"You can go. I'm staying!" he stated stubbornly.

"We shouldn't split up Kakeru!" He ignored me and ran up ahead. "Kakeru! Kakeru come back. I sighed and checked my phone, It was time yo meet Yu! I turned on my heel and bolted back towards the Academy.

Soon I could see the out line of the Academy, it was sunset now and Kakeru hadn't come back yet. I stopped to catch my breath. "I wounder where Nile is, I haven't noticed him since last nigh." Maybe he was upset about what Kakeru said last night. "Mm?" I heard footsteps quickly approaching me from behind me. "Kakeru is that-" a white haired boy took my arm and began to pull on me. "S-Stop! let go!" The boy picked me up and took me back into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

"Put me down!" Madoka shouted at the snow haired boy. He ignored and set her down on a nearby rock. Madokas eyes widened, she knew this person. "Tsubasa! What was all that about!?" Her white haired friend smiled.

"Relax! I came because I printed out Niles file, so you can read it and do what Madokas been doing this past like week." Tsubasa handed her a cream colored folder.

"Thanks. My computer crashed before I could read it."

"Have you met with my friend Yu yet? I think he has some VERY important information for you."

"I was on my way before you dragged me in here."

"Sorry about that…" Madoka said goodbye to Tsubasa and left to meet Yu. She walked along the streets until she found the small café. She found Yu and smiled; sitting down next to him. "Hey Yu. I'm sorry I'm late." Madoka bowed her head in apology.

"It's Ok; Tsubasa called and said he held you up. Anyways I think I was some information you might want to know….It's about Hikaru Hasama." Yu looked around to make sure no one was watching them, "but first you have to…buy me ice cream!" Yu smiled mischievously.

"Buy you ice cream?"

"Yes!"

"OK. Ok then, as long as you tell me." Madoka bought Yu an ice cream and waited for her answer. Yu smiled with sparkly eyes and began to eat it.

"Ok, I might know where Hikaru Hasama is. She has a very important piece of the puzzle with her." Madoka leaned in with interest. "Last I heard, Wolf Canyon. I heard something about a cool little camp or whatever. I think she could help you a lot." 

"Thank you so much! This could really help me!" Madoka jumped up from her seat. "I have to go find someone and we will go investigate!" Madoka ran out the door, not hearing what Yu shouted.

"Be careful who you get close to!"

Madoka ran all the way back to the academy and to her dorm. Kakeru was sitting on her bed reading something….her diary? "What are you doing!? That's my diary!"

"Well at first I didn't know. It looked like a sad hand written book…." Kakeru scratched the back of head and handed Madoka the book. She narrowed her eyes, hand written book? Please, Kakeru may have been dumb at times; but she could tell this was a lie.

"Well, tomorrow were going on a little trip to Wolf Canyon. Someone there could have very useful evidence. So we should get some sleep. I'll make you up a bed on the floor, if that's ok?"

"I agree, although I can't go to Wolf Canyon with you. Tomorrow I have to get back to school, but after I'll meet you back here; cool with you?"

"Mhm, I'll just go by myself." Madoka made Kakeru up a bed and climbed into hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Madoka opened her eyes slowly, it was about midnight and she was getting up quietly. She dressed and slipped her boots on. She grabbed her jacket, now she is ready for her trip to Wolf Canyon. She didn't need nor want company. Hikaru was like a sister to her, if she was going to get answers, she had to do this by herself. She stepped over Kakeru and out the door. Carefully she closed the front doors and turned around.

"What are you doing out so late?" Chris was standing at the bottom of the stairway.

"I was just-"

"Sneaking out to do something, like go the Wolf Canyon? Hmm? Did you know going to Wolf Canyon is strictly forbidden for students attending this academy?" Charis questioned.

"It's none of your business Chris" she ran down the stairs and toward where Wolf Canyon. Chris narrowed his eyes and waited to lose sight of Madoka to run after her. Madoka slowed down to a walking speed. Why was Chris so pushy? Why did he care? She looked around for a trail to take up into Wolf Canyon. "Follow the red marked arrows…" Madoka shrugged and began her way up the narrow trail.

Chris made his way to where he saw Madoka waking towards. "hmm?" he looked at the sign, "follow the red marked arrows…" Chris moved away the branched that covered the top part of the sign. "…Don't follow the red marked arrows…" Chris sighed, now he has to go find Madoka! He began his walk up the canyon.

Madoka stopped to catch her breath, why was this so hard? She had to of been walking for about an hour now, but on the bright side she could see the glow of fire in the distance. "Hikaru!" She shouted. She ran up the small trail and into a campsite. Her smile faded in to a frown, what was this? What happened here? Where's Hikaru? Madoka walked past the fire and to the small shelter. "Hikaru?" she stopped and bite down on her bottom lip, preparing herself for the worst. She pulled the door open and covered her mouth. She walked in while trying to avoid stepped in the puddles of blood. "Hikaru…who did this" she looked at her old friend. She looked away from the lifeless girl and noticed an envelope had had her name written on it. Madoka noticed it looked like people had been fighting over it, it was ripped and had dirt on it. "Did Hikaru get in a fight over this? Was she killed just for this!" Madoka asked herself.

"Hehe, maybe….It's so nice to see you again Madoka…" A green haired boy stood in the door way with the rising sun to his back. His face was down and shadows blocked her view; she could tell if it was Kyoya or Kakaru.


	11. Chapter 11

"Madoka…give me the envelope!" The boy moved forward so Madoka could see him perfectly.

"Kyoya!? Did you do…this?" Madoka stepped back; putting her arms up defensively. Kyoya chuckled darkly and closed the door. Now the only light in the room was dim lantern that sat on the desk. Madoka trembled and looked at Kyoya. His appearance was different than usual. His forest green hair was devilish and his usual clear blue eyes were clouded with an emotion unknown to her. His school uniform was torn and stained with dirt and…blood. He had dark lines under his eyes. He walked forward, stumbling in a drunken manner. Madoka gasped when Kyoya grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Do you want to know what's in that envelope!?" he pressed his forehead against her and looked directly into her eyes. She grabbed her wrists and tried to push him away. She failed and Kyoya pushed forward and the two fell; knocking against the desk in the process. The lantern fell and the glass that surrounded the flame shattered and a small fire began to spread.

"Ky-Kyoya please get up! We have to get out of here-"

"How about you stay and I go!?" He laughed looking down, his bangs shadowed his face.

"Whaa- Kyoya please…" she begged while struggling underneath him. Kyoya stood up and bolted for the door. Madoka picked herself up the best she could, but Kyoya made it out before her. She ran for the closed door and tried to push it open, but something or someone was behind it; probably Kyoya. She banged on the door, "Kyoya! Kyoya! Please let me out!" the fire behind her grew and she looked around for another way out. She covered her mouth in a failed attempt to block the smoke. The only other way she was a window, but there was no way she could climb out all by herself.

"Take my hand!"

"Huh?" she looked and saw Chris in the window, his arm outstretched for her to take. She got to her tip toes and managed to grab hold of the blond's hand. Chris helped her out the wind before the flames could reach her. Madoka panted in attempt to catch her breath again. The fresh air felt amazing. She got up from her knees and looked around the corner for Kyoya. He was leaning against the door taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. Then she saw, Kakeru!? Why's her here?

"Now, Now Kyoya don't be upset…Madoka had to be taken care of, she could see Nile and she was going to you in trouble."

"B-But….I didn't want to hurt those people. Y-You told me if I did the-the voices would stop talking to me!" Kyoya had tears bubbling in the corners of his eyes and her dropped his head slightly. "Madoka was so kind to me when we first met….I really liked her and-and Nile was my brother."

"Shut up! Kyoya!" Kakeru shouted, "I was your brother NOT HIM!"

"Wait, so Kakeru took advantage of Kyoya? And made him…kill? That's not right!" she whispered to herself. She looked up again to see Kakeru was gone and Kyoya was staring at her.

"Wel….looks like you have just about everything figured out…" Kakeru spoke.


End file.
